The Crow?
by lily1121
Summary: If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on, is to never stop loving them. Buildings burn, people die... But real love is forever on hold
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I'm not stoppping my other story but I had to write this what do you think? And any help

with a title please.)

BOOM! A crack of lightning illuminates the silhouette of a perched crow large in the forground.

As the crow lands on the tombstone. You can make out the name. Sesshomaru.

A figure walks up to the tombstone.

"Damn Sesshomaru why did you have to die anyway. Hell why did she have to did the way

she did." The figure still in the shadows said. The only thing that you can see is the golden color

of it eyes.

"Oh you must be the night watchman." The figure said

The crow makes a nosie drawing his attention.

"Whom am I you ask? I was to the best man at their wedding. My big brother was going to

marry her." He said pointing to the other tombstone. The name glows as lighting hits in the

background. Kagome.

"I'm Inuyasha, I wish I was there. I could have done something, Anything." He said as he fell to

the ground in front of his brothers grave. Bring up his hands to his face to try and stop the tears.

"Hey did you know Kagome told me a legend about you." He said pointing to the

crow.

She said "People once believed that when someone dies a crow carries their soul to the land of

the dead". "But sometimes, something so bad happens, that a terrible sadness is carried with it,

and the soul can't rest". "Then sometimes, just sometimes. The crow can bring the soul back to

put the wrong things right." Well why can't you bring them back". "Stupid fucking fairy tales."

He said as he walked over to Kagomes Tombstone.

"If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on, is to never stop loving

them". "Buildings burn, people die... But real love is forever". "In Loving mermory of Kagome.

we miss you." He said as he read the wording on the tombstone.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: This story is going to have alot of flashbacks. Also my muse for this is the Crow movies.)

Lighting flashing in the sky the crow and young man stopped talking awhile. He walked up to

her grave site and lays a fresh white rose.

"She really loved the white ones. She said the were pure to her." He said

"Hey Inuyasha who are you talking to?" Came from the voice from behind him

He slowly turned around so no one can wiping the tears away.

"Oh hey Sango, Miroku why are you out here this later." Inuyasha asked

"The same reason as you my friend to pay our respects to them. Please

Sango just clamed down enough to come." Miroku said.

Sango walked over to Kagome's and touched her tombstone. Her fingers

running lightly over the quote Kagome would say. A tear running down her face.

-Flashback-

Sango walked over to her house after school crying because there was a rumor

that Miroku was cheating on her. With Kagura Li. Sitting on Kagome's bed. Her

head on Kagome shoulder crying.

"Sango I'm going to get you a something to drink." She said was she got up to go

get her the drink

Now what happened to you to get you all upset. Oh yeah I know that he cheated on

you. You know that everyone that needed anyone got a piece of that guy male or female.

I guess you weren't that great.." Before she could finish Kagome came up and punched her.

"You know Kikyo, you my be my sister but you ever hurt my friend in anyway again I'll.." She stop

living what could happened in the air. And slammed the door in her sister's face. With a scream being

heard from the other side.

"You know Kagome I think you broke her nose this time." I said with a laugh.

"Only to make you laugh honey." She said with a playful wink." You know you'll always be my girl."

She finished.

"Thank Kagome I really need that." I said I couldn't help but smile.

"Sango, If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on, is to never stop loving them.

Buildings burn, people die... But real love is forever. I know you feel that he was stolen from you or that he

did the same to you. But if this is someone hush way of hurting you too. Than don't stop loving him until

you know all the facts first. It may hurt more in the end but at least you could show that you were a real women

and gave hope a chance. Chance will determine the outcome, don't let simple minded people do it for you." She said

and gave her a hug.

"Now go call Miroku and ask him to have him met you somewhere to talk because knowing you when you heard the rumor

you ran out of school before he could talk to you. Hell I bet he was yelling you name as you ran." I could believe what i was hearing

she was right on everything.

"How did you know that." I asked

"One, he called right before you got here. Two, I've knew both of you since we're all five. Three You too have been in love since

you too were 14. Now get your ass the phone." She said as she walked out her room before locking her door.

Kagome was right. Everything was just a rumor.

End flashback.

Sango started crying hard. Miroku ran over to her.

"Sango you need to clam down. Now tell me what is wrong?" Miroku asked making her look at him.

"I was reading the quote on her stone and I remember the first time she told it to me." She said while trying her

hardest to stop.

"Yeah I remember she got you call me to talk about that rumor that was being spread about me. Hell if it wasn't for Kagome

we would not be together right now. Because women your scary when your mad." He said

"Yeah that was right when Sesshomaru and Kagome met for the frist time." Inuyasha said while walking over to them. Sitting down

next to them.

"Yeah they were like fire and ice." Miroku said remember that day.

Flashback

"Sango, thank you not believe them." Pointing to the group of girls at the other end of the school hall.

"Don't thank me it's Kagome you should thank." Sango said point over at Kagome walking to her locker when she notice a

guy was stand there against it talking to Inuyasha.

"This isn't going to be good, Inuyasha and Kagome haven't spoke since Kikyo started to mess around with him. Kagome found them together

in there home while her mom was out of town and Kagome was working later at McDonalds. I was the one see run into running from her home crying."

Miroku said. Looking over to where she was pointing.

"Excuse me but your at my locker" Kagome said. Her voice cold almost deadly.

"No, Kagome I don't fell like. You broke up with me and I'm the bad guy." Inuyasha said. Crossing his arms over his chest.

"OK, Let me get this straight." Her voice low."I find you in my living room enjoy in sister's skill at getting to your money

and half of the guy in the 3 different schools in the area." She laugh " She'll do anything for a good buck.

"She said, as she start to drop her hand just enough to have her bangs covering her eyes.

"And you act like you have to idea Whatsoever why I dumped you. Your the bad guy." She said lifting her head up." Your the bad guy because you cheated

on me you think.

"Why you little..."He didn't get to finish the sentence when a hand shot around his neck.

"Little brother I don't see it wise for you to call her a name. She did ask us nicely to move from her locker. So why don't we move." He said move Inuyasha

away from the locker as he dropped him.

Turning back to Kagome. "I'm sorry for what my brother has done, My name is Sesshoumaru Saga." He said, with a light bow." Kagome Higurashi. She said

with a light bow while she was looking into locker.

"Kagome are you ok. I saw Inuyasha talking with you." Miroku asked just starting to walking over.

Kagome turned to him." I fine Miroku." Oh I would like you to meet Sesshomaru Saga." She said look at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru Saga, I would like you

to meet Miroku Sato and Sango Ito. Now if you would excuse me i have to get to class." Kagome said and walk alway.

"I'm sorry for our friends behavior her and your brother didn't have the best break up." Sango said look at Seehomaru.

"I could see." Sesshomaru said look where Kagome walked off to.

"Sango we should go. Well see her a lunch." Miroku said

From that day on Sesshomaru was always with us trying to get her to notice him.

"Miroku what can I do to get her at least see me and not as Inuyasha. We look to much alike. I know that's why she won't talk to me much." Seshhomaru said

"Do something would never do. Do something sweet and romantic. How about you go to her tonight. Stand outside her window and pull that John Cusack move from Say Anthing. (A/N: For all of you who don't know about the part I'm taking about or haven't seen the movie. He Stand outside her window play a love song with a boom box. Also the movie was from 1989.) Miroku said.

"I can do better I'm in a band. I have the best idea. What's her favorite song and I'll play acoustic." Sesshomaru said looking over to Sango.

"It's what do I have to do by Stabbing Westward. Sango said.

Later me and Sango hide behind the well house and waited to see this. They didn't wait to long because one it was dark enough Sesshomaur walked over to her window and started to play and sing loud so Kagome could here. Hell everyone in the house could here.

_**You make it hard to breathe **_

_**It's as if I'm suffocating **_

_**And when you're next to me **_

_**I can feel your heartbeat through my skin **_

_**It makes me sad to think **_

_**This all could be for nothing **_

_**I wish there was a way **_

_**For you to see inside of me **_

_**I've never felt this way **_

_**About anyone or anything **_

_**Tell me **_

_**What do I have to do to make you happy? **_

_**What do I have to do to make you understand? **_

_**What do I have to do to make you want me? **_

_**And, if I can't make you want me **_

_**What do I have to do? **_

_**I know exactly what you're thinking **_

_**But I swear this time I will not let you down **_

_**I'm not as selfish as I used to be **_

_**That was a part of me that never made me proud **_

_**Right now I think I would try anything **_

_**Anything at all to keep you satisfied **_

_**God I hope you see what loving you would do to me **_

_**All I want is one more chance, so tell me... **_

_**What do I have to do to make you love me? **_

He stopped look up to her window and saw she was watching him with her window open. And thought a bouquet of rose to her.

"All I ask is one change to make you happy. Well you at least go out with me on friday." Sesshomaru asked

"Yes I'll go out with you." Kagome said as she took one rose out and throw it back to him."Talk to me tomorrow at lunch ok." She said closing her window.

Sesshomaru turn over to the well house. "Did you too enjoy the show." He asked us.

"We just wanted see the out come my friend. Mirkou said

End Flashback

"Do you remember when he Sang to her just so she would go out with her." Miroku asked

"Yeah that was really sweet." Inuyasha said

He remember his brother coming home after dating Kagome for 3 years.

Flashback

Sesshomaru just came back for winter break happier then anything. He when to a college close to Kagome home. Then stayed in the dorms to be closer to her.

"Inuyasha tomorrow is senior prom for you and Kagome and while I'm there, I'm going to ask her to marry me. I know we didn't get close until alittle while ago. But if she say yes. Would you be my bestman?" Did his brother ask him to be his bestman.

"Yes as long as you make her happy. It took me a long time to regain some of her trust just to become friends." Inuyasha said.

Me and my brother spent the day together. It was great it was so long that since we hung out.

"Hey it look like little Inuyasha can't go anywhere without his big brother." Came a voice

I know for some reason we should have keep walking.

"Naraku go to hell." I said back to him

"So Sesshomaru where's that hot little Kagome at. I would love to show her a good time."He said with a laugh. "Hey Sesshomaru have you had sister before. Kikyo here is good but she's been around alittle to much. Now Kagome I here she saving herself for marriage." He said. While licking his lips.

Before I could stop my brother. He hit Naraku, Knock him to the ground.

"If you ever come near Kagome and I'll kill you, your sick." Sesshomaru said


End file.
